


The Lovely Bastard.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, First Date, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Upon realizing Potter is his blind date Severus decides to murder Minerva oh-so-painfully.





	The Lovely Bastard.

**Title:** **The Lovely Bastard.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **6** **1** **3** **:** **Contact.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Upon realizing Potter is his blind date Severus decides to murder Minerva oh-so-painfully.

****The Lovely Bastard.** **

Upon realizing Potter is his blind date Severus decides to murder Minerva oh-so-painfully. Potter makes eye contact before Severus can leave though, his welcoming smile and soft-toned  “There you are, professor”  pique Severus’ curiosity, making him stay.

Severus sits ram-rod straight while Potter babbles non-stop, food forgotten between them. The auror’s sunny smile, demure blush and fidgety fingers tell a story as old as time. “You’re attracted to me.” Severus gasps, panicking.

“ Of course. You’re a lovely man, professor.”

“ Me _?_ Lovely _?_ That’s ridicu-

“ It isn’t. ”

“ Potter-

“ Fine!  You’re a bastard then. I like bastards. Will that earn me another date?”

 

 


End file.
